


Real Love, It's Like Feeling No Fear

by lgbtwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 18 year old louis, Angst, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Harry, Fluff, I AM SORRY, Killing, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Sad, The strawberry milk fic, Underage - Freeform, Use of homophobic lanuage, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry trances a heart on Louis’  white t-shirt,” You promise that we will have lots of kids ,and you'll protect me from those mean people?”Or a teenage AU where a cute feminine boy met another boy and they go on a jouney of love,friendship and danger.





	Real Love, It's Like Feeling No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited :/
> 
> Warning: This fic has mature themes.  It may be very triggering to some. 
> 
> Note that there is
> 
> \- Sexual Assault, Emotional Assault
> 
> \- Violence
> 
> \- Language
> 
> \- Underage relationship
> 
> -Homophobia

**i.**

Saying that Harry was a fan of Disney movies was an understatement. The fifteen year old wanted his life to be like a Disney movie.

He wanted to dance the night away with a handsome prince. He dreamt of having true love’s first kiss.

Harry spent hours watching Disney movies before the boy climbed into his bed. His mother threaten to take away the TV from his bedroom. 

His sister hated how their mother had a normal reaction to Harry’s obsession with Disney. Her little brother’s obsession grew from watching Disney movies to cross-dressing in less than 3 years.

The milky skinned boy was lying on his stomach, twisting the ends of his curly hair. He decided to let his hair out today than his typical braids that the way his mother plats every day.

The boy kicked his feet as he giggled at the scene where Belle met the beast for the first time.

The fifteen year old turned on his back, daring not to take his green eyes off the screen, “ You silly meanie beast. I bet you’re very smelly.” Harry giggled again before he hears his mother yelling his name from the kitchen.

He groans before running down the stairs. Harry sees his mother in front a tray of chocolate chip cookies, “Mummy, are those for me?”

The boy reaches for a cookie, only for his hand to be slapped away the tray by his mother’s , “A family just moved in the old Hunte house and I thought we could make them some and welcome them to the neighborhood cookies.”

Anne grabs a basket to hand to her son,” Please be nice to new family and please don’t come on strong.” She stares at Harry to look at his outfit. He wore a long pink jumper and his ‘boy’ pants as Harry would say. His outfit was _normal_ today.

Surly, she loved her son dearly, but there were not many people in the world who accepted feminine boys.

Harry kissed his mummy on her cheek and skipped out the door.

The boy wanted to change his outfit. He hated how his mummy made him go drop off cookies in his old jumper.

It was his favourite jumper, but it had holes from continuously wearing it. Harry wanted to put on a pretty dress and make a good first impression to the new family.

The tiny boy walked up the first porch of the old Hunte house and rang the doorbell. He waited one minute for the family to come out and greet him, but there was no response.

Harry rang the doorbell repeatedly, until he heard a faint voice saying, that they were coming soon from the inside of the house.

The door opened and he saw a half-dressed teen boy glaring at him, “What do you fucking want, kid?” The boy looked at Harry from head to toe, taking a good look at his appearance.

The small boy looked so _innocent_ and _small_.

  
The teen was taller than Harry, making the boy feel smaller than he already was.

His eyes started turning red from trying to hold in his tears. He was a bit confused how someone could be so mean to someone they never met before.

“I-I brought you some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood. My mummy baked them.” Harry spoke in a hush tone.

The petite boy wanted to walk down those steps. He crossed his heart and promised himself never to  come back. His mother always told him that if someone was mad at him. It was not his fault, some people were just angry with the world.

“Wait! Now I feel like a fucking dick… I’m Louis,” Louis said looking at the boy who was kicking a little rock. He tried his best not to smile at the boy, “What’s your name kid?”

Harry thinks for a minute, kicking the little rock again, ” My name is Harry Styles. I like your name a lot… it sounds very fancy and pretty like a prince.” The tiny boy lets out a giggle.

Louis thought could have died in that moment.

“Thanks for the cookies, Harry. I’ll play with you tomorrow or something, yeah?” Louis pronounces as he slams the door in Harry’s face.

Harry frowns a bit and chooses to ignore it. He runs home to tell his mummy that he made a friend today.

He makes a mental note not to mention that Louis swore when he spoke to him.

 

 **ii** ___._ _ _

The next morning _ _ _ _,____ Harry picked out five outfits. He wanted to look good for Louis and he wanted to dress up like a princess. He really hoped that Louis loved playing dress up and having tea parties.

Harry waited for the entire day for Louis to come and he did not show up. So Harry did what he normally did whenever he felt sad; watch Disney movies and put on his mummy’s makeup.

He took his mummy’s red lipstick from her makeup room and sat in her chair. He removed the cover on the lipstick and rolled up the tube.

He lightly dabbed the lipstick unto his lips, making it stain a bit.

Harry poured some of his mother’s foundation on the back of his hand. He took her foundation brush, then he buffed the product unto his face. He took a brow kit and filled in his eyebrows.

He ran into his bedroom for his concealer and then to his sister’s room for her cream contour and highlights.

He applied his Tarte Shape Tape concealer under his under eyes in a triangle shape, and down the bridge of his nose.

He grabs her cream contour kit and takes a dense brush. He took his time to apply the product to his forehead, jaw and cheeks.

He takes his damp knock-off beauty blender ,and dabs it where he placed the concealer to blend it.

Harry did the same to his contour. He took his setting powder to set his under eyes and applied bronzer to set his contour.

Harry finished his face with some blush, highlight and some winged eyeliner.

He looks at his reflection in his mummy’s mirror, “Silly me, I forgot to put on some more lipstick, mascara and setting spray. “ Harry did so and braided his hair.

The door rang and Harry ran down the stairs.

His mother went to work, so who could have been at the door?

Harry being himself , just opened the door. His mother warned him to never open their front door to strangers. But he did so anyway

Louis stood there staring at the little boy, “Hey kid, mind if I come in?” Harry jumped on Louis. He wrapped  his legs around the older of the pair.

Louis pats the Harry’s lower back and carried the boy inside his house.

When Louis lets go of Harry, he hid his face with his hands, “I can’t let you see my face like this, Louis. Gemma says boys can’t wear makeup. I’m a freak. “The boy ran his stairs and locked his bedroom.

Harry could not believe he answered the door wearing makeup.

Louis knocked on Harry’s pink bedroom door. It was not hard to discover his room since it had at sign on it saying ‘Harry’s Room’.

The door had tons of stickers of Disney movies and random stuff.

Part of him felt that he should give Harry some space, but he also knew he could not leave the boy sad. Louis debated even coming over. He knew that Harry was possibly angry at him for not coming earlier.

He got into a huge fight with his brother over the boy yesterday.

After the entire cookie drop-off with Harry, his older brother, William chatted with him. He bluntly told his younger brother that he should say away from that little girl.

His brother thought Harry was a female. Louis corrected him. William called his brother some homophobic slurs.

It caused the teen run over to Harry’s house.

Louis did not know who this Gemma person was, but he knew that he had to let Harry know that she was wrong. So what if he wore makeup, anyone could wear makeup. It will just wash off at the end of the day.

Louis knocked on Harry’s door again. This time the door was unlocked. He noticed the curly haired boy surrounded by teddy bears, and his makeup was still on.

Harry did not move when Louis sat next him on his bed. He just cuddled more with his teddy bear.

“You’re not a freak, Harry.” Louis patted Harry’s hair and when he saw that the boy did not response. He continued, “ I don’t know who Gemma is but she’s wrong, Love. But you look so beautiful with makeup on, and your eyeliner is better than a most girls, I see these days. “

Harry’s cheeks were rosy red, “You still want to be friends with me? You sure you wanna be friends with me?” He asked  a bit unsure as he embraces his teddy bear once more, “Sorry, I didn’t remove my makeup.”

Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands, “Let’s put on a Disney movie, yeah? I’m in the mood to watch Mulan.”

  
Harry jumps off the bed with an excited scream and runs to his closet. He grabs the movie and puts on the DVD in his DVD player.

Louis goes to Harry’s kitchen and makes the pair some popcorn.

Louis burns the popcorn but Harry pretended that it tasted good. Louis wraps his arms around Harry. He listens to the boy ramble about how brave Mulan was.

 

Anne came home later that night from her shift at the hospital to find Louis telling her son a bedtime story.

When Louis spots Harry’s mother spying on the pair. He greeted her and told her that he enjoyed her cookies.

At first, Anne was a little mad at Harry for letting someone in their home. But she knew that she was a bad mother for leaving her son alone.

Louis offered to babysit the boy whenever she had to work late.

 

 **iii**.

Anne had left for a lunchtime date one day with a co-worker. She called Louis to baby sit Harry.

She felt like the eighteen year old was like her son at times. Louis coming over to baby sit the boy became a normal thing as the months passed by.

In fact, when things were rough at home for him. Anne told Louis that she fixed up Gemma’s old room so he could stay whenever he wanted.

Anne was a bit oblivious to the fact that Harry had a crush on Louis, or maybe she just chose to ignore it.

  
However, Anne did deserve this date with Rick and she was going to enjoy it.

The thirty year old men met Harry, and he thought that he was the cutest thing ever.

Rick brought candy for Harry because the way Anne described her son; he swore that the boy was younger.

Harry kissed his mother on her cheeks. He pulled unto her coat hoping that she would stay. Anne embraced her son once more before leaving.

Harry pouted a bit looking at the door. He knew that his mother gave Louis extra house keys so his friend could come in anytime.

Louis came a few minutes after his mother left. The fifteen year old greeted him by giving him the tightest hug.

Louis chuckled at the boy, even knowing Harry all those months, he never got used to how clingy Harry got when he came over. The younger boy pleaded for Louis to pick him up so he did. It was not like the boy was heavy or anything.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. He wrapped his body around Louis like a baby koala bear. Louis smiled fondly at the boy. He spun himself and Harry around in a circle making the younger boy giggle.

Louis gently patted Harry’s lower back, “You’re oddly cuddly than normal, my little baby angel. Did you miss me or are you doing this so we could play dress up again?” Harry mumbles something against Louis’ neck. He felt young boy's tears on his neck, “Are you sad because your mum went on date?”

The little boy nodded.

He sits on the couch and rested Harry on his lap, “Aw love, you don’t need to be sad. Your mum loves you very much. We can have our own little date. What do you say we go on a date? We could  go to the park and have a tea party.”

Harry nods his head, not moving from that spot.

Harry went up to his room after ten minutes of Louis begging him. He changed his clothes.

Louis packed a picket basket filled with food from Harry’s fridge.

Louis drafts up a note on the fridge, telling Anne that the two went to the park and that he also borrowed her car.

The pair drove for forty minutes . It was when Louis passed the entrance for the park, Harry felt bit confused.

“ We just passed the park, Lou.” Harry stated staring blankly at the fields through the window glass. He taped his chipped pink nails on the window in boredom.

Louis makes a mental note to paint the boy’s nails.

  
“ I’ve got something better than the park, love.” Louis says as he parked the car.

He opened the door for Harry. He proceeded towards the trunk for the basket filled with food.

Louis took out the basket and lays the blanket on the grass. Harry was still a bit confused at this point. He did make the connection until Louis is taking out the food and placing it on the blanket.

“So this is our date?” Harry asked wanting to hug Louis. It seemed like the fifteen year old could not get over hugging him since he felt hung out with him.

Louis was handsome and brave like a prince. Perhaps, Louis was his prince and they would get married and have kids.

“Yes, my love. Let’s eat something and then we can look at the clouds and paint your nails.”

  
Harry smiles and sits down next to Louis, “I’ll like that a lot, Lou.”

 

 **iv**.

The wooden floorboards creaked with each step Louis took. William was passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

His chest rose slowly up and down, along with snores that escaped his parted lips. He seemed so peaceful today— not a care in the world.

_Oh, how Louis desired to be so at ease and calm._

Louis’ plan was simple and thoughtless; pack all his clothes and run away when his brother was sleeping.

William came home drunk tonight. He smelled like sweat and dried up come.

William had a history of sleeping around. He also had a reported history of being violent towards Louis.

When Louis was a little boy, his bother would go in his room, and beat the shit out of Louis every night.

He kicked and slapped the poor boy until he woke up the next morning with bruises on his body or a black eye.

His mother appointed William as his guardian because she thought he was getting better.

The doctors said that he was _getting better_ , just like she was.

Louis painted on a face to his mother that he was fine. If he thought he was okay, it would become the truth one day, right?

Louis could not really blame his mother. She had fallen into a game that William had played countless times before.

Louis’ feet led him towards the kitchen next.

The game Louis wanted to play was now starting.

“Louis, Be quiet.” His scratchy voice spoke in the dark.  He dragged his drunken body towards the kitchen light switch where Louis stood, “You’re like mum…so weak and native. Just asking to get spanked,” William winked at him.

He did not make any effort to mask his smirk.

  
William walked closer to him,” You want it so bad, huh? Want me to fuck your tight little hole, Princess? Bet you fucking like that you little ugly fag. “ He chuckled with that stupid smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Louis sat on a stool by the Island in the kitchen, “You’re worthless trash. You know that, Louis?” He walked until Louis felt his brother’s body against his.

Louis felt his breath on his neck as he placed his hands around it. William gripped his neck and started choking him.

The faint whimpers escaped Louis’ lips as he tried kicking him to stop.

William applied more force to strangle the teen. The grin was still evident on his face,” C’mon fag, fight back. Fight back like the fucking man, you’re supposed to be. But then again fags like you are girls. And without me you wouldn’t be someone. So I will let you live this once if you never see you with that other fag again. I will kill you, okay? “

The words rolled off the tip of his tongue.

  
He released his grip. Louis’ eyes started watering, “O-Okay sir.”

 

Louis did not listen to his brother. He waited until he falls asleep again to run away. He grabbed his bags and ran over to Harry's.

He opened the door to find Anne watching Bride Maids. She took a good look at the boy before rushing over to embrace the boy.

The boy lets out a shriek before breaking down into tears.

Anne pats Louis’ head and kisses it, “Louis, It’s okay. You’re safe now, he wouldn’t hurt you anymore. I’m here now, Love.” The boy just sobbed more into her chest, “Let’s get you into some PJs. Do you want a cuppa? ”

Louis sat on the couch. Anne rushed into the kitchen to make some Yorkshire tea.

Louis felt like it was his entirely fault. He always knew that he like boys but never told anyone besides his mother who was a bisexual, so it was not like he did not have a support system.

The call today broke Louis and he knew he had to get away from it.

_He had to get away from his brother._

Anne returned and took off her TV, “You wanna talk about it, love?” She gave Louis a teacup and a slice of cake, “I’m here for you. We may just be neighbors but you’re a good kid, Louis.”

Louis remains quiet and sips his tea.

 

 

**v.**

 

The trees swayed as the sunlight shined against it. The sunlight created a shadow that shinned directly over the tent. It contained his mother’s ebony coffin. Violent cries and nasally sniffling escaped from Louis nose.

Silhouettes of people dressed in black attire walking passed him. Louis felt their hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. It was supposed to be a form reassurance and condolence.

It felt staged and fake so Louis decided to go for a smoke on the hill.

His feet directed his feet away from the crowd of mourners. The comforting smell and feeling of tobacco filled the teenager’s lungs.

He looked down at the priest and listened how his family proclaim how great his mother was.

It felt like a twisted joke. These were the same people —the same fucking people who disowned his mother and him. His brother did not even show up (that was a bit expected ).

Losing a mother was hard, but losing his best friend was harder. One week changed his entire life forever.

Last week his mother fighting the cancer, now — now she is just a lifeless corpse about to get buried six feet under.

Harry (and Anne) became Louis' support system.

The eulogy was going to be presented by Louis; that was until William showed up and matched up on the stage. Louis’ blue eyes glared at his brother.

Every word that William spoke about loving their mother was horse shit.

William wiped the tears from his eyes. His voice was cracked, “… I will always remember you, mum.”

  
He grinned as walked away from the casket. William held a pink rag to wipe more tears away.

He walked passed Louis bumping their shoulders together,” You better sleep with one eye open because I’m going to get you and you little fag too.”

He stared deeply at Louis’ eyes for a moment before walking away.

The priest spoke the final words before some of his neighbors lowered his mother completely into the ground.

 

 **vi**.

 

Harry sat alone at lunch. He had his lunch placed in front of him; His milk and cookies was such an innocent yet harmless meal for lunch.

Louis was not in school that day due to being sick.

Mister Johnson messaged him again —the hundredth time for the day. Each message revealed countless threats towards the young boy.

Harry simply ignored the older man until he saw his contract number blinking on his cell phone.

He answered in a hush tone, “Sir?” Harry’s gut feeling knew that the man on other line would be cross with him for disobeying one of his rules to his game, which was to answer him whenever he called or messaged him.

The older man breathed noisily on the other line as he tried to recover from his sudden rejection towards him, ”Bambi, Why didn’t you answer me? Huh Princess,” His voice was laced with sadness and a hint of pain.

Harry couldn’t help to roll his green eyes at his tone.

  
The older man couldn’t visually see his face. He knew he would disapprove of his reaction to mister Johnson’s misfortune.

“Princess, meet me in your Maths classroom. I have a surprise for you,” Mister Johnson hung up the phone, leaving Harry in awe.

He listed out the pros and cons of his surprise.

  
Since Mister Johnson tricked the young boy into ‘dating’ him. Harry thought that his teacher just loved having play dates with him.

Harry walked into the empty classroom, he saw his teacher sitting in his chair. Mister Johnson indicated using his fingers for the boy to come in and meet him.

  
Mister Johnson patted his lap, “Sit.”

His eyes never left the boy, “You’ve been a bad girl,” He continued saying.

Harry quicken his walking pace, sitting on his lap. He grabbed Harry’s tiny frame, “I’m sorry, s-sir … I was sad become Lou Lou is sad.”

Tony’s eyes soften at the boy.

Tony kissed her forehead lovingly, “What do you want daddy to do to make you feel better, princess? “ He placed his right hand around his neck, while the other was still around his waist.

He turned his neck with a sudden force as he placed his mouth there and sucked his unmarked skin.

His eyes lit up with sexual arousal.

Harry grasped and slapped Tony across his face, “No! I don’t wanna play this game anymore, sir. “

The boy skipped class for the rest of the day.

 

 **vii**.

Louis and Harry sat in his room. Anne was on another date with Rick. She wanted to spend the night at her boyfriend’s house.

She wanted to adopt Louis since she grew rather fond of the lad. 

Louis started smoking more since his mother death. He found it calming and happy, just like Harry makes him feel when he cuddles with him.

“Baby, you finished all your home-work?” Louis asked as he puts out another cigarette.

Harry lets out a deep breath from the other side of the room. He had been failing Maths  since he last saw Mister Johnson.

The boy was skipping his classes.

Harry did not like the idea of play dates being so rough. The older man forced Harry to dress up in lacy and racy clothes. Whenever Louis played with him, it never ended with him touching Harry in his princess parts or him feeling like a dirty boy afterwards.

Harry lets out a groan, “Yes Lou, but I hate doing home-work. It is icky like school.”

Louis sniggers at his boyfriend’s reaction and patted his bed for the boy to come lay with him,” C’mon now, don’t be grumpy. You still have to sit your A Level’s exams next year and wait to go to Uni.”

Harry takes Louis’ arms around him and snuggles into his boyfriend, “ I don’t wanna be sixteen anymore, Lou. It sucks bottom and mummy forgot it was my birthday today.” Louis wipes the tears from his lover’s eyes.

“That reminds me… I got a present for the birthday boy.” Louis replies as he hops off his bed and opens his closet.

He takes out a gigantic pastel pink box. Harry raises his left eyebrow in confusion. Louis could not help  to smirk, as he handed his boyfriend his birthday present.

“You didn’t have to give me anything, Boo. Just hanging out with you is all I need.” Harry says he begins to open the box.

“I know but I wanted to, Angel.”

Harry felt like Louis gift to him would a pink t-shirt or some jeans. He never thought that his boyfriend of three months would have gotten him high-end makeup and front row concert tickets to see Ariana Grande.

  
He knew that it was wrong for Louis to spend so much money on him.

He was just him-- he did not need to be spoiled. The money Louis spent on him could have been used to rent a flat.

Harry listened to a phone conversation  his mother had with Louis, telling him that he should move out. He thought that Louis could stay here forever. He helps out with house chores but most importantly when Anne was at work. He watched movies with him.

“ I can’t accept this, Lou . It’s too much.” Harry packs up all the makeup back into the box and handed it to Louis.

Louis shakes his head,” No baby, it’s yours to keep. I w-wanna spoil like the way you deserved to be spoiled.” Louis cups his boyfriend’s face and kisses his cheek, “Even the kindest of princes and princesses accept gifts sometimes. And you shouldn’t feel bad or anything because it makes me happy seeing you happy.”

Unknown the pair, someone was watching them from the other side of Louis’ bedroom window.

 

 

 **viii**. **pt 1**

Harry loved summer for two reasons; he had no school and he got to sleep in with Louis. His mother went out with Rick than normal. Gemma was planning to come over and Harry hated that.

Gemma was nice until it happened. She used to dress up Harry in her dresses as a joke. When Harry started liking it, she felt a bit off. It was supposed to be just a joke and the two of them would look back and laugh.

Harry was supposed to be a teacher or do something manly. He was a boy. Gemma thought that Harry should not have _turned_ gay so young. Her brother was not even her brother anymore.

Fuck, could she still call him that since he would dress up feminine clothes and wore makeup?

Gemma felt like her mother should have taken Harry away somewhere. How could their mother be proud of a boy walking the streets of England in a dress? Gemma kept tabs on her family and she heard about Louis.

Anne spoke very little to her daughter but Gemma always found a way to come back home.

Gemma was going to spend four days home then the rest at a hotel. Even though, she could not forgive her mother for accepting her freak of a brother. She missed her mother dearly.

Anne drove to the Airport to pick up Gemma. Louis stayed with Harry home and tidied the house up.

The middle-aged women greeted her daughter with a hug. Gemma began telling her mother stories about her life at Uni. She met a guy and she is in love.

Gemma stares at the car window, looking at how her mother focused driving on the road. She zones out trying deeply to remember a time in her life where things were normal.

 

 **viii**. **pt 2**

_________________Harry sat next in the kitchen. It was a good day in the Styles’ household. It was summer and Gemma was up in her room sewing a dress. Her younger brother discovered Harry his love for poetry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He ran up the stairs as fast as his eight year old body could take him. He had a note pad in his left hand and a crayon his other. He never planned on showing his sister his poem afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Gemma, look at my poem,” The little boy‘s eyes lit up with glee as he physically hit his sister with this crayon.  Harry kept trying to get more of his sister’s attention by pulling unto her long dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He was very unsuccessful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Gemma finally gave her brother the attention he wanted. She lifted up the little boy and sat him on her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“That’s a beautiful poem, Haz,” She gently kissed her brother on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Do you like it, Gem ?” The little boy asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Gemma got up holding Harry on her hip as the pair walked to the kitchen until they reached their fridge door, “Like it? I love it, Harry. It’s going to make a special place on our fridge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Gemma took some magnets and placed the poem on the fridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She rested Harry on the floor, “There, now mummy and daddy can see how creative you are.” She patted her brother’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_  
_

**ix** ___________________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Louis was in the kitchen when he first saw Gemma. This was the first time he met her. He finally met the person who made his boyfriend cry. He met the person he hated or wanted to hate.

Gemma heard part of Louis’ story from Anne about how his mother died and he had nowhere to stay.

Anne left important parts such as Louis running away or how he was friends with Harry. She just thought that the less her daughter knew the better.

“Can I a cuppa please? “ Gemma asked glaring at Louis. He nodded and puts the water to boil to make the tea, “I don’t understand how you could be friends with my bother. He tries so hard to be a girl. He’s an attention seeker really.”

 _Deep breaths in and out,_ Louis thinks.

Louis knew that violence was never the answer, but he never wanted to slap someone so bad in his life before. This girl was so mean towards one of the kindest persons he met.

Why kindest people on earth are treated worse than shit? Is this some kind of lesson God give them so they would keep fighting or does the world simply like seeing others in pain.

Louis blames ignorance and lack of knowledge. It is hard to change someone’s mindset. You could try educating them about certain issues or problems. But at the end of the day, it was up to that person to choose to remain the same or to better themselves.

He knows that everyone will not be accepting to everyone.

There are masculine gay men and feminine gay men in this world.  Each man has his own likes and dislikes.

Harry was kind and strong. Louis knew the main reason Harry watched Disney movies and wanted to be a prince, was to hide the fact that he was broken.

Louis pretended he did not see the deep cuts or bruises on Harry’s legs. He knew that not speaking to Harry about it, would result in something dangerous happening.

Harry was strong, in fact he is strong.

Louis will stop at nothing to protect his boyfriend and himself. He will save up all the money he got from his job, and he will move out with Harry. 

They would not have to worry about Gemma or his brother. They will be together and just love each other.

“He’s just being himself. And you could make your own fucking tea, you bitch.” Louis says as he walked out the kitchen.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**x** _______________________._______________________

Dinner was quiet that night as Gemma chose to eat in her room. Harry made jokes with his mother to cheer her up.

Rick and Anne broke up earlier that day, she loved him. Rick did not want the drama that Anna had with her family or Louis.

Rick wanted simple and Anne was not that.

Louis also joked to Anne, asking the woman if she wanted him to beat her ex-boyfriend for her.

“I’m fine, thanks for cheering me up, boys,” Anne said suddenly. She got up and kissed Louis’ forehead and then Harry’s cheek, “ I don’t think I have much luck in men, after I left Harry and Gemma’s dad. I just could not be with a man who could do say those cruel things about my son.”

She took a deep breath in before continuing her speech,” I know I have not been the best months these past few months. I went on a date on my son’s birthday. I spent so many countless hours with a man who later broke my heart. I feel like I got so caught up in wanting to make a relationship work that I forgot about my boys. I should not have ignored you and left you alone so many times, Harry. I don’t know what I would have done if something happen to you if I’m not there to help you. “

“ Mummy,  I forgive you.” Harry says as he gets up to hug his mother, “Louis will always be here to protect me.” He glances at Louis who nods.

“ I think it’s time for us to tell her, Harry,” Louis utters out randomly.

Anne blinks and looks at both teens.

Louis takes that as a hint to go on,” Well um you see, me and Harry are in a relationship for five months now. And I completely understand if you want to kick me out now. “

Anne chuckles at the thought of her kicking out Louis just because he is dating her son,” C’mon love, that’s a bit over dramatic, yeah? I sorta knew it already. You guys are bad at hiding things but I give you credit for trying.”

_“ No wonder you stood up for him. You’re a fag just like him.”_

The trio turn to see Gemma with an empty plate in her hands.

She walked up to her little brother, “You and Louis are going to burn in hell.”

Harry lets out a grasp before running passed his sister to cry. He could not let his sister see him cry. She could not see the boy broken. She could not see that her words broke him.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gemma followed him up to his room. Louis ran up after her. She closed and locked the room before Louis got the chance to enter.

She spotted Harry in his bed in a fetus position.

She pats his long curly hair, “If I were, I would kill myself. I would kill myself the first chance I get. You’re not normal, Harry. Normal people don’t like people from their same gender. Boys don’t like boys. Boys don’t kiss boys. And if you think Louis loves you, he doesn’t. He is messing with you and he is just doing that to toy with your heart. He wants to use just like the Hunte’s did.”

His eyes open widely at the mention of Hunte’s, “ How do you know about that?” Harry asked, standing up on his bed.

Gemma could not help but to smile,” I saw when it happened. But you’re lucky how those two men knew how sinful they were, for lusting over a fucking baby. A baby who watches Disney movies and wears makeup. You should burn all those girl clothes and makeup and be the boy you were created to be.”

Gemma leaves Harry’s room a few minutes later to make a phone call.

 

 **xi**.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy._  
_Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy.  
He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell._

 

_Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy._

 

_Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell.  
Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy._

 

_He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell._

 

_Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy._

 

_Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell._

_Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy._

 

_He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell._

 

_Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy._

 

_Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell. Harry isn’t a dirty boy. Harry isn’t a girl, he is a boy. He should act like a boy. Him and Louis will burn in Hell._

 

_He will burn in **Hell**. _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________**xii**._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry's entire being was surrounded by darkness. Just the flicking of the candles that he lit earlier was seen in the background. It provided the teen with the only light source in his gloomy bathroom.

He sat in his silvery bathtub. Harry had a radio beside him emitting the alluring sounds of Lana Del Rey.

The water began overflowing each time the young man twisted his naked body in the bathtub. He did not care about the mess he made with the water, nor did he make an attempt to get out of his bathtub.

Harry had one plan on his mind, as he slowly allowed his naked body to immerse deeper into the icy water.

Moments later, a shadowy silhouette appeared from behind Harry’s door.

The silhouette pulled Harry out of the freezing water. The tiny boy was pale and his lips were chapped.

Louis laid his boy on the floor. Harry wasn’t moving, he just laid there motionless.

He pushed both of his hands on top his boyfriend’s chest, “Harry, You can’t die on me,” He had to begin to give Harry delivery rescue breaths.

Louis titled Harry head and made sure his chin was lifted as he pinched his nose. He placed his mouth over Harry’s. Louis blew air into his lover’s mouth with his life.

Tears formed into Louis’ eyes, “C’mon baby. You can’t die on me” His voice cracked. He was about to give up when Harry’s chest rose.

His baby started coughing.

Louis quickly embraced the boy, “Baby, D-Don’t ever do that again. You scared me,” He took off his coat and rested it on Harry’s shoulders. He held the man in his arms,” Harry baby… P-Please say something.”

“You should’ve let me die,” Harry whispered. His voice was hoarse and scratchy. He dares not to look at his boyfriend,“I wanted to d-die. I wanted to die.” 

Louis tried to embrace him closer to his chest. Harry pushed the man away and tried to climb into the bathtub. Louis grips him from behind and yanks him forward, “ No! Harry, I won’t allow it.”

The weight of the two boys caused Louis to fall on the tile with a thump. Louis wraps his legs and arms around Harry. Harry put up a fight with kicks, “Baby, stop fighting.”

“Never,” Harry says in a whisper.

 

 **xii** _______________________________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry changed into some warm PJs with Louis’ help. Louis held on to his boy in his sleep. Louis thought he would have lost his boyfriend last week. He could not lose his angel.

The two boys did not hear Louis’ door crack open, or saw William standing over them with a silent shot gun.

He noticed that both of the boys are sleeping which makes his job simple. He had to do this for him and for his girlfriend Gemma. He needed to teach these two boys a lesson.

A lesson some people would _die_ to know about.

William walked closer to the sleeping couple. The gun in his hand was trembling a bit. He took a deep breath before firing out the first shot to his brother’s back.

Louis’ eyes open and he groans. William smiles to himself and fires again.

Harry moves a bit into his sleep, but does not wake up.

Louis turns to see his older brother smirking at him.

“You are going to bleed out soon, brother.” 

Louis shakes Harry to get up, “Baby, call 999 fast!”

William sprinted to the tiny boy and he grabbed Harry. He pointed  the gun to his head, “ I don’t think so, you fag! Your fucking twink will get one bullet to his brain. Now you have the choice shooting him and I'll let you live or you both get a taste of my gun." 

Harry raises his leg to kick Louis’ brother to release him.

“ Nah I don’t think so you little slut. You either listen to be or your fucking boyfriend dies.” William said as he spits into the sixteen year old’s hair.

William grinned waving the gun into the air and he felt powerful.

William just wanted to kill the two boys. He knew they deserved to die like this.

_They needed to die slowly and painful._

William fires a shot at the door to scare Harry. He smiled at how scared the teen got. He pushed Harry on the bed which was a terrible thing since it gave Louis a chance to leap on the man.

Louis grab the gun from William’s hand and points it in his face, “ Say sometime smart and I’ll shoot you. “

William grins for what seems for the hundredth time for the night, “ You got no balls, brother. You should be happy that I was going to save you from being a freak.” He pauses for a minute before finishing,” You could shoot me and go to jail like our father. You’re going be just like dad.”

Louis throws the gun on the floor and sits next to his brother. Harry was standing by the door. He unsure if  he should  run out for help or fight William.

“ The difference is that I don’t kill people who I don’t –“

Before Louis could finish his sentence, William dives on his younger brother. He pulls out the knife from his back pocket and slits Louis’ throat. William flings his brother's body watching him hold unto the bloody neck, grasping for air.

Harry lets out an agonizing scream and ran out of the bedroom.

William strolls through the door smiling. He takes one look at his deceased brother before deeping the slit in Louis’ throat with the knife.

William could imagine how scare Harry must be or how unendurable it was to see someone you love be killed in front your eyes.

 _How fucking sad for a little  baby fag,_ William thinks.

 

Harry was all by himself and his mother was at work when he needed her the most. And his phone had no power left in it. It was like most clichés from  badly written horror movies were happening to him.

The fact that he would never see Louis again causes his heart to feel heavy. The teen never got the chance to tell Louis that he loved or loves him. His boyfriend’s life was taken before his eyes and he did nothing.

He just stood there frozen when Louis shouted at him to call for help for the first time.

Harry was stupid. He could have saved him. Harry should have called the cops but most importantly, he should have fought the taller man. If he just kicked or bit him, Louis would have been alive sitting next to him.

Harry  should have told Louis how much he meant to him. He should have told Louis he wanted to make love to him, despite him not being ready as yet.

_  
_

_Louis’ lips kissed Harry’s tummy. He kissed Harry like it was the last time he would be able to kiss his boyfriend._

_After what happened yesterday in the bedroom, he was glued at Harry’s side. He had to shower his baby with kisses._

_Louis wants with him so he would not have another chance to almost lose him again._

_“Please Lou, I wanna do it,” Harry pleaded trying not to move his body, “I want you to make love to me please.”_

_Louis stops kissing his boyfriend’s tummy to gaze at his beautiful green eyes,” Baby, I love you but are you sure you want to? I don’t wanna ruined your little bum like that. I want your first time to be better than this. I wanna lay you on a bed of roses like the prince you are.”_

_“ I just wanna make you make you happy,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ pack of cigarettes and lighter from under his boyfriend’s bed._

_Louis sucked at hiding his cigarettes from Anne. He had a feeling that middle-aged lady was on to him._

_Harry takes one of the cigarettes and puts it Louis’ mouth._

_Harry pulls down the lighter to make it light, just like Louis taught him to, “I looked up how babies are born and I wanted to try it with you. I know that I’m a boy and boys can’t have babies. Everyone in school says I am weird. I’m silly for wanting to have a baby at sixteen.”_

_Louis takes a drag from the cigarette and blows the smoke away from Harry’s face, “You keep me from going insane. You make me remember that there is still a bit of good left in his world. And fuck what they say, you’re perfect just the way you are, baby. And one day we’re going have a fucking boat load of babies together and get fucking married, even as young as we are. ”_

_Harry trances a heart on Louis’  white t-shirt,” You promise that we will have lots of kids, and you'll protect me from those mean people?”_

_Louis just smiles at the small boy. He knew that he was going to marry that boy one day._

_Harry looks his boyfriend who takes another drag, filling his lungs with that stick of death, “ Your dad was wrong about you, you know? You are brave, strong and mighty. You always protect me like Disney prince.”_

_Louis takes a plate from the table next to the couple. He outs the cigarette by dabbing it on the plate until he could not see the smoke coming out, “Do you mean that, Angel? Because I‘m far from a Disney prince. And of course baby, a boat load of kids, I’ll teach them to play footie like me. I love you so much, Angel.”_

_“I lo-like you a lot, so much that it hurts. I can’t wait to start a family and get married to you.”_

 

A gun shot was fired at back of Harry’s head. The boy’s body fell to the ground. A silhouette of a woman strolled away from the crime scene, whistling like she did not murder someone two minutes ago.

Anne arrived one hour later to find a trail of blood. It led her towards her lifeless son who was in a pool of blood _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on real life events and also on lana's cherry song


End file.
